


Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) Imagines Collection (SFW)

by eratothemuse



Series: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) Imagines [1]
Category: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Morf Vandewalt/Reader, Morf Vandewalt/You
Series: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614730
Kudos: 8





	Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) Imagines Collection (SFW)

Gif source: [Morf](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187892623342/gyllenhaaldaily-jake-gyllenhaal-in-velvet)

> _Imagine Morf dragging your ex-boyfriend when he shows up at your house after a bad breakup._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Do you want to see him?” Morf raises a styled brow over the edge of his thick glasses, but he already knows the answer, if the last hour of your ranting was anything to go by.

“As if I’d want to see him after what he did,” you cross your arms as Morf ushers you away from the apartment’s buzzer, where the subject of your most recently ruined relationship had called into the intercom.

“Sweetie, you just let me handle this, alright?” he offers, and you nod, but can’t bring yourself to fully leave the space with the curiosity biting at your heels. Morf presses the button, silencing the pleas from your ex-boyfriend with the sound of his voice, “It is honestly astonishing that a cretin like you would have the nerve to show up back here!”

_“Who is this? Morf? This has nothing to do with you. I want to talk to (Y/N)!”_

“Too bad. (Y/N) has seen the light, which, honestly took longer than I expected, since seeing that drab brown jacket you always wear should have been more than enough to dump you a while ago!”


End file.
